FaBerry
by weirdcoolsweet
Summary: Faberry oneshot. Fluff.


**Faberry; fluff**

* * *

There was a giggle coming from the glee choir room followed by a sudden shriek.

"Quinn!" the blonde girl just laughed as her girlfriend jumped off her lap as she poked her rather hard on the ribcage. "That could have damaged the some part inside me." The girl on the plastic chair just laughed harder, clutching her stomach from the pain of laughter. "I am serious, Quinn we don't know if something like that could have done some damage, science could be underestimating such things and I am not going to be the first to have a damaged lung from your poke."

"Okay now you're just being ridiculous," the HBIC stood up and tried to hold back her laughter.

"It hurt you know," with a roll of her eyes Quinn kissed the little diva's pout away and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth making the girl moan.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" A Latina's voice broke them apart, making Rachel jump a bit.

"Fuck off Santana," Quinn said a little irritated; when Rachel finally got her teen hormones under control she turned to face the Latina.

"Hello to you, too, Santana."

"Ugh…whatevz, c'mon Britt." With their pinkies link together they sat down at the centre row and the rest of glee club came in, some groups and some in pairs. Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked at the blonde who held the singer in her arms; back against her, by the piano.

"Please tell me nothing has been indecently touched."

"Kurt!" Rachel looked at her friend mouth hang open from what he just said.

"Don't look at me like that, you two are in here a lot of times before we all us arrive."

"Kurt's right," Mercedes agreed.

"Is everyone going to gang up against us?" Rachel looked at her peers and there were some shrugs and a bit of agreement.

"Why are you two always here before anyone else?" Puck asked. "Cause if you need a little extra you can always call me," he continued as he winked at them.

"Yeah," Sam said and they looked at him with raised brows, "I mean, why do you two always stay here, I saw you guys come here yesterday before the second class started." The blush on Rachel's face made the others gasp and started talking all at once. Mr. Schue finally arrived but Quinn kept Rachel from moving from their spot and Mr. Schue got the glee members to settle down.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Rachel and the head bitch fuck each other in this room," Finn said his voice a little too smug for Quinn's liking and immediately glared at the big oaf, and he cowered into the chair.

"Finn watch your words," Mr. Schue chastised and looked at the pair who were still standing in front of the whole glee club, holding hands.

"It's not what you think," Rachel started but was quickly cut off by everyone's talking.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Quinn muttered under her breathe and shouted, "Would you everyone just shut up! Okay so we come here to kiss but that's it! We're not that indecent," the HBIC huffed in annoyance. "We come here to sneak off kisses, 'cause not everybody is so accepting of gay people, especially to someone who got pregnant, turned gay after and making her ex-enemy her girlfriend." Some of them turned their heads down in shame while some had the look of guilt in their eyes.

"If anyone's messing with you guys just tell us, we can beat them to a pulp!" said Puck and the other boys started agreeing even Artie, all except for Finn who just kept quiet.

"You can't be there all the time," now that they heard her voice, they were surprised she wasn't the one yelling for them to be quiet. "The point is, this is a safe place for us, where we can be who we are and just hold each other without eyes judging our actions of every minute we just hold each other's hand. This is where we make sure that neither of us got hurt and if we did even with just words we'd stay here and just hold each other. This is our haven," the little diva smiled at her friends, because she's not just saying it's hers and Quinn's it is everyone's safe haven.

"Thank you for clearing things up, and I'm glad you're all there for each other's back." Mr. Schuester said as the two went to sit at the front row and it was the first time everyone actually agreed that their midget of a diva made a good point. Quinn was very proud of her girlfriend and held her hand close, putting it on her lap as Mr. Schue taught them today's lesson in glee.

 _-time skip-_

The girls were breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath from their hard make-out session on the Berry couch. In all honesty, the two haven't even made that big step in their relationship yet, a few groping here and there but that's it and they would stop after a while.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Quinn panted.

"I very much know that," Rachel giggled, as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I mean, the whole speech thing in glee club this afternoon. I think you just made glee feel even more special," Quinn said as she tucked a stray hair behind her girl's ear and just stared at her, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"What?" the little songbird chuckled, scrunching her brows together at her girlfriend's staring.

"Nothing, just…nothing," Quinn smiled.

"You're being weird again," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on just tell me."

Quinn sighed, "I just can't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world, every moment we're together. Everything that has happened in the past years of high school all suddenly seem like a blur, but every moment I get to hold your hand, kiss you and snuggle up with you in bed, they're as clear as day. It hasn't been easy, what with the stares everyone gives us but just looking at you, in your eyes and I see the hurt in them, too, but is always quickly washed away by love, just helps me know, we'll make it as long as we have each other." Rachel let a tear escape her eye as the girl spoke, "And I will be with you, always and forever." They held each other close, Quinn murmuring sweet nothings to the brunette.

"I love you, Quinn," said Rachel after a few minutes of them just lying down.

"I love you, Rachel."


End file.
